The Counseling Center and the Aroostook Mental Health Association, Inc., agree to cooperate in the following ways in providing services for alcoholics in the Aroostook Mental Health area. The Counseling Center agrees to deploy three counselors to provide outpatient and consultation and education services for alcoholics and problem drinkers in the Aroostook Mental Health area contingent on funding of this staffing grant application. The Aroostook Mental Health Association, Inc., agrees to provide office facilities and clerical and administrative support for these counselors. These arrangements are subject to modification and renegotiation at such time as the Aroostook Mental Health Association, Inc., has the capacity to assume the responsibility for providing these services.